By Myriads of Swords
Collect the Head towards one of the Triad A Triad is nearby, approach with caution. Remember to finish the Triad with a sword. The has been alerted, and is trying to escape. Collect the traitor's Now head towards the remaining Triad You are near a stronghold. Be careful, his men will shoot on sight. Remember to finish the Triad with a sword. Eliminate all nearby so that you can search the traitor. (Appears if the player haven't killed all of the enemies yet) Collect the traitor's Meet with at the amusement park. }} By Myriads of Swords is a mission given to protagonist Huang Lee by Hsin Jaoming in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description The Midtown Gangsters, long time allies of the Triads, have turned their backs on the Triads, so Hsin wants Huang to behead two of their leaders. However, the leaders are protected by armed security guards. Walkthrough A sword is located in a nearby dumpster. The leaders will be in two different locations, one by Firefly Island and the other in Firefly Projects. Once the bodyguards spot the player, they will inform the leaders, who will escape. The player can only kill the leaders with a sword. If the leaders are killed with their bodyguards present, the player will have to kill the surviving bodyguards before trying to retrieve the target's ID. Once the bodyguards have been killed (the guards can be killed using any weapon), approach the leader's corpse and collect their IDs from their wallets (the player can also collect $200 from each of their wallets). After both IDs are collected, Wu Lee will send an e-mail to Huang, saying that Hsin is waiting for him under the Screamer roller coaster in Funland. Hsin accuses Huang of being the FIB's informant, claiming that things have only started to go wrong since Huang's arrival in the city. Hsin is about to execute Huang, only to be interrupted by Wu. Wu informs Hsin that in order to prove his innocence, Huang will discover the real informant and also recover the Yu Jian Sword. Hsin let Huang go, but warns Huang that he will keep an eye on him. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Collect the sword *Head towards one of the Triad strongholds *A Triad traitor is nearby, approach with caution *The traitor has been alerted, and is trying to escape. Kill him *Eliminate all nearby bodyguards so that you can search the traitor *Collect the traitor's ID *Now head towards the remaining Triad stronghold *A Triad traitor is nearby, approach with caution *The traitor has been alerted, and is trying to escape. Kill him *Eliminate all nearby bodyguards so that you can search the traitor *Collect the traitor's ID *Meet with Hsin at the amusement park Reward The player is rewarded with $500. The player can also now attain a six-star wanted level. Hsin sends an e-mail to Huang saying that two ex-Triad allies could possibly be the informant. One is the Angels of Death, and Hsin has hired a private investigator to help Huang discover if they are the informants, and the other is the Midtown Gangsters, who swore allegiance to the Triads, but still keep their safehouse hidden from them. Hsin informs Huang that he will send further instructions about the Midtown Gangsters when he receives it. Mission Replay Description "Hsin had me remove the heads of the Midtown Gangsters... literally! And for my reward I nearly lost my own head. It was only Uncle Kenny's intervention that saved me ...for now. ...I've GOT to find the FIB rat and Yu Jian if I'm going to get out of this alive." Gallery IMG_1653.PNG|By Myriads of Swords Walkthrough ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS0.jpg|Hsin sends an e-mail to Huang to meet him at his penthouse. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Arriving at Hsin's penthouse. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Hsin tells Huang he thinks some of his men are traitors. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS3.jpg|Hsin asks him to kill the traitors. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS4.jpg|Leaving the penthouse. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Collecting the sword in the dumpster. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Heading towards one of the Triad strongholds. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS7.jpg|The first stronghold is located in Hairy Al's Scrap and Auto Parts in Beechwood City. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Killing the traitors. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Finding the traitors' leader. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Collecting the leader's ID. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Chasing the last traitor in the Funland Miniature Golf. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Collecting the leader's ID. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Kenny sends an e-mail to Huang telling him to meet him and Hsin at the Screamer. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Meeting Hsin and Kenny at the Screamer. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS15.jpg|Huang tells Hsin that he did what he asked for. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS16.jpg|Hsin accuses Huang of being the rat, claiming that things have only started to go wrong since Huang's arrival in the city. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS17.jpg|Hsin is about to execute Huang, but is interrupted by Kenny. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS18.jpg|Hsin accuses Huang of stealing Yu Jian. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Kenny informs Hsin that in order to prove his innocence, Huang will discover the real informant and recover Yu Jian. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Hsin lets Huang go, but warns Huang that he will keep an eye on him. ByMyriadsOfSword-GTACW-SS21.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *If the player looks closely at the traitor boss IDs, its possible to see that they are named "Mr. Traitor Boss One" (signed "Boss One") and "Mr. Traitor Boss Two" (signed "Boss Two"). It is possible to see clearly in the mobile version of the game. *Although Alderney is not present in game, Auto Eroticar is mentioned in this mission. The Midtown Gangsters killed in this mission carry what appear to be membership or business cards for Auto Eroticar. References Navigation }}de:By Myriads of Swords es:By Myriads of Swords pl:By Myriads of Swords Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions